


Night out

by OIAnni4



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, Fluff, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, first night out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OIAnni4/pseuds/OIAnni4
Summary: Just a regular night out. Or at least it would be if Kara was human crashing her sister's date





	Night out

**Author's Note:**

> Just something small and silly I put together while trying to find a distraction. I don't know. I'm sorry for any errors you find

“I can’t believe mom made me bring you. You are not a kid anymore. Nineteen, you are nineteen Kara” Alex let out a breath as she parked the car. Her sister loved her, she did, and Kara knew it but sometimes her parents thought she needed a little push and would talk Alex into getting Kara to go out more. To the blonde, it was fun, she loved spending time with her big sister, Alex was her best friend after all; but even she knew Eliza had been a bit pushy when making them go together to the exclusive club Alex’s girlfriend had invite her.

“I’m sorry. When I said I wanted to go clubbing, I didn’t do it to get here... It just sounded fun, I've never been to a club before…” Kara played with her hands a bit “I can go back home. Or be somewhere else until you are ready to go back”

“We are here now. Just find something to do while I get Maggie” The redheaded woman said as they walked out of the car and towards the club, showing the bracelet Maggie gave them to be shown right in “I will find you” That’s was the last thing she heard before the older woman got disappeared inside, leaving a nervous Kara trying to follow.

“Alex, wait!” It was too late; her sister was gone and now it was Kara’s turn to get inside. She could hear the music from outside and she was excited about the whole experience and this was no time to back out, so with a nervous smile, she walked to the doorman, showed the bracelet and walked in.

Kara was expecting many things, she had heard stuff from people at school, everyone always talked about how fun clubs were, how it was a nice way to end a long Friday and start the weekend. There was dancing, weird looking drinks, glowing sticks, and new people; it sounded like something exciting, something anyone at her age wanted to do and the blonde was dying to try it. Of course, she had to wait longer than normal people to attend one; Eliza was not fond to the idea, saying Kara was too young, she once tried to use Alex and her age to fight it but of course, it was quickly dismiss with the usual _‘You are special, Kara’_ , which was her nice way to say _‘You are an alien, Alex is not’_.

So maybe the blonde did bring up Alex going to a club while she was visiting because she wanted to tag along, Eliza would feel better about Kara going with someone that knew what she was, and Kara could finally learn what the fuzz was about; she would get to do something normal, and then she would tell Winn about it, making sure to brag about her cool sister, her girlfriend and older friends and how she got to hang out with them. So yes, Kara was excited and was expecting many things, but she was not ready for any of it.

It was loud, so loud and bright, like nothing Kara had ever experience before, she moved around as much as she could on what felt like a sea of dancing bodies, the music and lights filling her senses fast, making everything hit her at once. Kara took a breath, she had gotten better at controlling how things around her affected her but, she had never been in a place like this; people were bumping into her, smells of smoke, alcohol and sweat filling the air, making her dizzy; she could barely hear the voices around and when she did, they just mixed with the music and it all felt like too much; she needed to focus on one thing, she needed to find Alex to help her breath again.

Kara looked around, she noticed some people looking her way, they looked amused, the sight of a distressed girl clearly funny to them but she didn’t care; The blonde was keeping it together but as she tried to find Alex’s familiar brown eyes, she was growing more anxious, her sister was no where to be found and the place started to feel small, too small and Kara kept working on her breathing, hoping Alex would find her like she said she would.

She leaned against a wall and closed her eyes, resting her hand on her chest to try controlling her heartbeat while counting, the words in kryptonian slipping through her lips in a whisper _‘chahv, tav, non, ten, suzh, kizh, duhv, ghehn, rraozh…’;_ She kept counting but opened her eyes, trying to find her sister again, this helped, it gave her something to focus but Kara knew it wouldn’t last long so she anxiously looked around, eyes getting teary, and just before she crumbled under the weight of everything, something caught her attention.

Green. Kara loved that color, it was one of the most beautiful colors that could be found on earth; it was on the mountains, the trees, sometimes even the animals, precious gems, it was even the color of kryptonite, the one thing that made it from home, the one thing that could hurt her… but this green, it was different. It was the most beautiful shade Kara had seen and it was not completely green, it was so… unique. It made her forget the small space, the bodies too closed for her liking, the music too loud for her sensitive ears and the lights, so bright that were giving a headache.

She noticed then that the green that was distracting her was not something she spotted on an object, no… it was part of a person. It was the color of their eyes… her eyes; that’s all it took to make Kara realized she had been staring at this person, and the woman had noticed, if the smile on her face was anything to go by. The blonde let out a shaky breath _‘Stupid, don’t be a weirdo’,_ She mentally kicked herself, remembering one of the things Alex told her when she first arrived to earth ‘ _Staring is not cool, Kara… Don’t be such a weirdo’;_ that had happened years ago, before the sister got close, but it was one of those things that would come back and make her feel out of place.

The blonde closed her eyes again, she was getting comfortable enough to be able walk, just a couple of minutes and she could get a hold of her senses to drag herself out, get some air… really breath; but when she finally pushed herself off the wall, she bumped into a girl, making her drop several drinks all over Kara’s new shirt and some people around; next thing she knew a big, drunk guy was pushing her back to a corner, closer to the speakers and Kara couldn’t help but wince.

Any other day, the guy and the group of people shouting at her would not messing around with her, but all of her previous progress was lost, and all Kara wanted to do was push through them with all of her strength and get out as fast as her body would allow. The blonde was about to move when she noticed a clear and strong voice cutting through the noise ‘ _Alex’_ she hoped for a moment, but was surprised when she found the owner of the green eyes standing in front of her with three men in black backing her up.

“… And I won’t tolerate this type of behavior in my club” The voice became clear and Kara smiled when once more, it gave her something to focus on “So I’m asking you to leave, or my guards will drag you out”

“But Ms. Luthor, don’t you see the mess…” One of the people started talking but the woman quickly cut him off with a glance, jaw tightening, the woman almost enraged with the idea of the man talking back

“Steve, Gale… I know they won’t be a problem for you” The dark-haired woman looked back at Kara and silently offered her hand, the blonde accepting, happy to have something else to keep her grounded, to keep her mind busy again ‘ _Soft, fragile, be gentle Kara, gentle’;_ if the grip was too tight, the woman didn’t let it show “Devon, come with us. I will need you outside” Not saying more, the woman started guiding Kara through the crowd and towards an elevator.

Kara was so busy trying to focus on not breaking the woman’s hand that she didn’t noticed where she was taking her until her back was against the metal wall and the doors closed in front of her, leaving the blonde and her new companion trapped in the small box that slowly moved up “Oh Rao…” She managed to whisper, using her free hand to grip a metal bar she managed to reach, crushing it as her breathing got uneasy again

The woman next to her winced and somehow managed to get her hand out of Kara’s strong grip but she didn’t back away. Instead, she touched her arm gently, eyeing the blonde to make sure it was okay. And it was “Hey, hey… It’s okay. Focus on my voice. Focus on me, can you do that?”

The blonde heard the words and it took a moment to let them register on mind, but managed to nod while her other hand grip on the other side of the metal bar, eyes closing as she tried to get a hold of herself “I-I’m… sorry”

“It’s alright, we all have bad days” Kara could barely feel the light squeeze that she was giving to her arm “I’m going to help you, okay? Just another minute and it will be better”

Kara wanted to say something, thank her, get her name but she couldn’t find her voice, it was like it didn’t exist; so, she focused on the woman’s voice instead, strong, deep, almost sexy, with a hint of concern that almost made Kara smile. The sound of the elevator reaching their floor was the only thing that got to snap out of her daze and look ahead as the metal doors slowly opening, the blonde almost crying when she noticed where they were, the roof.

It took seconds before Kara rushed out with her superspeed, she didn’t notice how she had rip the metal bar off the elevator until she let it drop on the floor as she fell on her knees, taking small breaths while letting her hands feel the ground, the air fill her lungs and the quiet city night put her racing mind at ease. A hesitant hand rested on her back and when Kara didn’t flinch away, she could feel it rubbing circles on her back, the woman not saying anything, just letting her take all the time she needed.

“First time on a club, can you tell?” The blonde asked after a while, when she finally found her voice

“Clubs are overrated” The woman said and offered a small smile “Not really my thing”

“Not mine either… just figured that out” Kara moved to sit on the floor, finally facing her companion “Thank you for… saving me? I don’t know, helping? … You didn’t have to but, yeah…”

The woman waved her hand to dismiss her and looked around, like she was trying to find something “It’s quite alright, I was going to approach when I noticed your distress. Panic attack?”

Kara nodded as she fixed her glasses “I’m claustrophobic … kind of” The woman nod at her words and started to join her on the floor when she realized there was nothing to sit on “Wait!” Kara jumped and took her jacket off, setting on the spot next to her “It’s the least I can do”

“How kind” The woman said with a teasing smile but gladly settle on the spot, fixing her dress a bit “Are you here alone?”

“No, no… Alex, my sister… I kind of made her drag me here, but she took off to find her girlfriend” Kara pulled her legs close to her chest and looked at the woman, that was now frowning “But it’s fine. I crashed their night, it was a whole thing since they didn’t have an extra bracelet but… here I am”

“Older sister?” The woman asked, and Kara nodded, making her laugh a bit “I have… had an older brother, he could be a bit of an ass when he wanted to. It’s not cool to keep your little sister around”

“Alex is really nice though… She is, I swear!” Kara said, trying to justify her sister as the woman laughed a bit “She might worry once she notices I’m gone. Might try calling…” She reached her pocket to find her phone and gasped “Oh darn, someone took my phone”

“Probably happened when they corned you. I will alert security, maybe one of the cameras can show us something”

“It doesn’t matter” The blonde took her glasses off and rubbed her eyes, letting out a sigh before offering a smile and her hand “I’m Kara, by the way… Just realized I didn’t introduce myself”

“Lena” The woman took her hand to stretch it and Kara remembered just how soft it was “I’m sorry for your crappy night”

“It’s fine. People should mention this type of things when they talk about fun Friday nights at the club”

“And you are missing the best part. All the drunk, happy people will end up throwing up, hopefully outside, and will wake up tomorrow with the worse headache you can imagine” Kara chuckled a bit with her words “I only show up her for appearances. What will people say if I don’t like my own club?”

“Your…” It took a moment, but then Kara remembered what Lena had say to the people downstairs and it all click, her face getting red with embarrassment once she realized the situation she was on “Oh Rao, you are… this is your club”

“Family’s club actually but… yeah” Lena shrugged, her smile looking a bit tighter than before “I’m Lena Luthor”

“Luthor” Kara repeated, and she could see Lena’s posture changing and the blonde didn’t like it “I’ve read you will be one of the youngest CEO of the century”

“Oh… Yeah” Lena moved a bit in her place, blushing, clearly not expecting that from the blonde “Crazy brother was supposed to take over now here I am”

 “Family, uh?” Kara said and noticed the woman next to her starting to close off so she playfully bumping her shoulder “So… If this is not your thing, what do you usually do?”

Lena frowned, and Kara smiled sadly, wondering if anyone had ever asked this beautiful girl anything about herself just to know her, no hidden intentions, just mere curiosity “I… You don’t have more questions about my family? Or Lex?”

The blonde shrugged a bit “They were not the ones helping me through my first panic attack in year so… “

“Strange” Lena said as she rubbed her hands together “Specially coming from an Alien, most of them can’t wait to share a piece of their mind”

“What? Alien? Like Superman? Hah, no. Not me” Kara fixed her glasses, trying to find a way out but Lena chuckled as she reached for the heavy metal bar that had been forgotten next to her “Oh that’s… it was lose, I …”

Lena nodded as she studied the object, running her fingers over the spots Kara had crush with her bare hands “And it was made of crappy metal… We don’t want people getting to the wrong idea. I will make sure any footage is deleted”

“Thank you” Kara breath out as she relaxed a bit “Sorry, just… My sister would kill me if…” She trailed off and Lena just set the object back on the floor and nodded

“Don’t worry, Kara. I’m not my brother… The place you come from? That should be the last thing used to judge who you are. I know many that end up here out of need, not choice”

“Yeah…” Kara looked up and stayed in silence for a moment before she shook her head and looked at Lena “For what it’s worth… I feel the same way about family’s history. We should all be judge by our own merits”

The chuckle that escaped Lena’s lips was soft but Kara could tell it was honest “Where have you been all my life, Kara?”

“Hiding at home” Kara half joked, half said with a smile “You have seen firsthand what happens when I’m alone. Eliza, my adoptive mother, she is very protective”

Lena nodded and before she could say anything, she shivered when the chilly air hit her back, making her hug herself and rub her arms a bit “Aren’t you cold? You sacrificed your jacket…”

“No at all, I’m like a space heater. Here, Can I…?” Kara trailed off and motioned between them, waiting for Lena to nod before scooting closer to wrap her arms around the brunette’s shoulder

“Oh wow. You were not joking” Lena said and snuggled closer, letting out a soft breath, realizing what she was doing after a moment, her face going red “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

“Stay” Kara said and didn’t let her pull back, her own blush adorning her face as she held Lena closer and almost pulled her to her lap “Just… Am I hurting you?”

“No. This is perfect” Lena let out a soft sigh as she relaxed with the blonde and Kara couldn’t help but wonder how many times a day Lena got a chance to just be.

Kara was not feeling cold, her alien heritage didn’t allow her to, but being so close to Lena was making her feel so warm. It was a strange feeling, it was like everything that happened mere minutes ago meant nothing and this was the thing she would remember, the highlight of her night. Before she could help it, the blonde found herself resting her chin on Lena’s shoulder while trailing lines over Lena’s arm, making the other woman tense up a bit, Kara realized what she was doing, her face went white and she tried to pull back, but the woman stopped her.

“I’m sorry, Lena… I swear I know boundaries” Kara said quickly as Lena kept her in place

“I believe you. I… This is okay… I’m not used to people being so nice. Everyone kind of stays away” Lena replied quietly

“I’m sorry” Kara said after a moment against Lena’s hair

The black-hair woman looked back a bit amused “Kara, you don’t have to…”

“It’s just so… Did you give anyone a reason to stop being nice at you?” Kara simply asked 

“My brother…” Lena started saying like Kara didn’t know the story, but Kara stopped her

“No, not your brother. You. Have you, Lena Luthor, done something to deserve unkind words or rude treatments?”

“Well, no. Not really. I keep trying to do the opposite” Lena’s voice was so quiet, it made Kara frown

“Then I’m sorry… Humans can be so unkind with one another sometimes. I guess every race has issues like that, but it feels so… small and unimportant when everything is gone, you know?” Kara was focused on something else as she spoke and then she let out a sigh “So I’m sorry. I’ve know you for less than an hour but the way you stood for me back there, how you stood next to a stranger to help her calm down, it says a lot about you Lena”

Lena opened and closed her mouth, trying to find the right words to say what she was feeling but it was too much, no one had say anything like kind since her brother went mad; Lena was used to apologizing for his actions, used to getting the blame, and now she met this person, this _alien,_ who was apologizing to her for a treatment she didn’t deserve, something that made her build walls, made her become unfamiliar to human’s touch. It was refreshing.

“Kara Danvers, you are truly out of this world”

Kara couldn’t help the laugh she let out when she heard Lena’s words, shaking her head a bit “Humans and their expressions, they are so amusing, you know?”

“I know. But I can assure you, that´s not our best trait” Lena said with a chuckle, moving closer to the blonde, but before she could continue, her phone started to ring “Give me a moment. This is the staff phone” The woman reached for it and Kara took her hand, caressing it a bit “Devon, what going on? ... A police officer? Do they have a badge?

Kara looked over at that and bit her lip “Ask him if her name is Maggie”

Lena looked at the blonde for a moment and the sighed “Is her name Maggie?” Once she got confirmation, Lena nodded to answer Kara’s question

“That’s my sister’s girlfriend” Kara explained as she stood “She is not a police officer… yet. But maybe you should let her through, my sister too. They can be stubborn”

“Alright. Devon, you can let Ms. Sawyer and her companion come up. I will see them now” Lena ended the call and then looked at Kara “Looks like you will be leaving soon”

Kara nodded and helped the brunette stand “Thank you again, Lena. Do you think we can… meet again? I… This was really nice. Most humans consider me a freak and… I feel like I can talk with you”

“Kara!” A new voice cut their moment short, stopping Lena from replying “What happened? What are you doing here? I was looking for you when I heard some guys talking about a clumsy girl making a mess. What did you do?”

“Nothing!” Kara hurry to say as she left Lena’s side “I swear Alex, it was not my fault. The music was so loud and the lights… I didn’t mean to cause a scene but then I bumped into someone and things got crazy and Lena…”

“Your sister was in distress and everyone around was making it worse” Lena said as she reached to squeeze Kara’s arms, her eyes focus on the two women “I just helped because she was alone and clearly uncomfortable”

Alex opened and closed her mouth and let out a sigh, nodding as she ran a hand through her hair “Fuck… Kara, I’m sorry. I didn’t even think...”

“Don’t worry” Kara replied, waving her hand a bit to dismiss her sister, looking at Maggie after “Sorry for crashing your night. Won’t do it again. Promise”

“Don’t worry little Danvers. I’m glad you are okay” Kara nodded as Maggie focused on Lena “And thank you, Lena”

Lena just nodded as she crossed her arms in a protective manner “No problem officer. If that’s all, I think we should all go back to our nights”

“Agree. Maybe we should go home, we have a lot to talk about” Alex with an apologetic look

“I can go, you guys can stay. I know it was hard to get us in. I’m the one not doing good”

“It’s okay. There’s always next time” Maggie said with a shrug while taking Alex hand to walk towards the elevator

“I will get you on the list, so you can visit anytime” Lena said, staying a bit behind

Kara smiled brightly, happy for Maggie and her sister as Alex blinked a bit surprise with the news “List? … the impossible list?… what’s your name again?”

“Lena. Isn’t it pretty?” Kara said, blushing when she realized what she said

“It’s nothing, really” Lena turned to Kara with a small blush of her own “I will walk with you through the stairs”

Alex raised her eyebrows, about to complain when Maggie stopped her “Thank you, Lena. We know Kara dislikes small places and we want to take one last look around before leaving. Meet you downstairs”

Kara saw them leave a bit confused, her sister frowning and trying to fight to stay a bit longer until they were both gone. The blonde turn to look at Lena “And they say I’m weird”

Lena laughed at that and shook her head, while taking Kara’s hand “I’m so glad we met”

Kara hummed and looked at the stairs door before she turned towards Lena “Is it okay if I try something?” She asked and Lena took a moment to look at the blonde

She bit her lip and took a breath, nodding with a small smile “Go ahead”

The smile in Kara’s grew as she moved closer, carefully guiding Lena to wrap her arms around her neck as she held her by the waist, leaning closer, to give Lena an innocent peck that was done far too soon for both of their liking “Wow. That’s really nice”

Lena blinked as a small smile grew in her face “You are sweet” She pulled her closer and gave her another kiss, making sure it was deep, slow, sweet and longer than the first one, pulling back when they both needed air “Now that… That was wow”

Kara blushed and moved back with a small smile “Was that okay?”

“It was” Lena pulled Kara with her to walk down the stairs “And next time we talk, maybe we can go on a date?”

“Yes! Yes, that sounds nice” Kara replied, happily following the brunette down the stairs “You know, maybe clubs are not so bad. I’m never coming back, but at least we got to meet”

“You, Kara Danvers, make a valid point” That was the last thing Lena said as they continued to walk down, their voices getting lost in the building’s walls, as the begging of something special started to grow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it this far. See you next time


End file.
